oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hikari Shiro
"I will bring peace, freedom, justice and security to the Empire." History His Resurrection was a messy one, at first shocked as the only man/gun he remembered killing him appeared as he returned to life. And being unable to understand anything he said without the help of the priests of Iomadae he would've surely ran for his life. Finally communications between Scharp and the recent amnesiac were able to begin, revealing his past life to him (although missing some details) the nameless man was incredibly apologetic to Scharp befriending the gunman at his request. Receiving a new name Hikari Shiro, meaning White Light in Shengese. (It was also a female name, one he would find out after being in Sheng for a short amount of time) Accepting his name as a gracious reminder of Scharp's friendship, as well as a charge to be a beacon of light against the darkness of the world. Above the City of Haven, he traveled to a floating crystal tower. An Arch-Mages household was within, himself and his allies had to defeat a beholder locked in the mages basement. Easily dispatching it with the combined forces of the seasoned adventurers the wizard gifted him a transforming diamond as well as a friendly animated object he called 'Chairo' as a gift. The journey to Sheng was long and arduous. Along the way he trained to become a paladin of Iomadae, but was unable to channel the full prowess of the Inheritor into himself. Being unable to heal others or fully defend himself, having to use his wits to accomplish what other paladins would use their powerful connection to their god to achieve. After tatooing a holy symbol of Iomadae on his body he made an oath to always defend his own honor and that of his allies. Shortly after this he found he was able to heal others like himself following the holy path or just good in general, and if he concentrated with as much holy power as he could he was able to generate a burst of healing for his allies. Although weaker than most paladins of his experience. He also became the Treasurer of the City of O'Kibo, known under his title of 'Knight of Coin'. Post First Time Skip Hired by the Chishiki, travelling the 1000 mile stairs to get the sword of the First Dragon emperor, he encounters the twins of white and black. Failing to see anything wrong with their activities he oversaw their ritual as an on looker. But when the Kuchiku twins revealed themselves as members of the clan of the same name he was filled with doubt, and the Chishiki agent that hired him was nowhere to be found. Finding himself atop the great mountain of Tian Fa, he attempted to duel Kuchiku Kakegune the dragon rider he had seen with the Kuchiku Twins. But as the two were about to begin combat it was interrupted and stopped by J-Hara, Hikari lost his left-arm as soon as combat began. Receiving the pitch-black blade Zhēnlǐ Shāshǒu as a pittance for his left arm, and he felt great regret wash over him. After the experience at Tian Fa, he found himself meeting Kenji, having a frank discussion with the samurai about looking inside yourself, after seeing Juliette and Ashelia naked inside of his dojo. The experience was surreal, but he felt significantly more enlightened. Again on Tian Fa, he learned the names of Wagyū and Iwayama the Kuchiku Twins. Learning the way was barred he continued onward. Not seeing anyone ahead. Appearing before a shrine, the lady of the lake there was a shrine-maiden. The ritual allowing her to ascend and become a spirit. Kakegune Kuchiku was not there, he seemed to be missing. Taking part in another Trial at Tian Fa, Hikari Shiro found his nemesis, Kuchiku Kakegune, immediately challenging him to make up for his interrupted duel. The Truth Slayer flaring up in response....the wager against Kakegune, his spirit. Kakegune's wager was for Hikari's freedom, the battle was intense and long but with the help of his friends and the five blades of Old Sheng the dragon Venus fell, along with Kakegune...shortly after his arm had grown back, in the form Kakegunes own arm...the arm of an oni/dragon with some of the scales and skin of Venus strewn along it. After Varios was returned to life he requested that Hikari aid him in defeating a drow Matron, nearly losing his life in the process. Varios had discovered the secret of a very powerful staff. Spending some time in the city he found himself again at Kenjis Dojo, meeting Skye there he finally realized a portion of his past. And about the family he never knew he had, when he meets Skye again he hopes to find out more.He also found out some of Kenjis more odd quirks. Yes, the land of Shengming De Yaolan was a big and wondrous place after all. Again on Tian Fa, he learned the names of Wagyū and Iwayama the Kuchiku Twins. Learning the way was barred he continued onward. Not seeing anyone ahead he appeared before a shrine, the lady of the lake there was a shrine-maiden. The ritual allowing her to ascend and become a spirit. Kakegune Kuchiku was not there, he seemed to be missing. Another Trial at Tian Fa, Hikari Shiro found his nemesis, Kuchiku Kakegune, he immediatly challenged him to the death. The Truth Slayer flaring up in response....the wager, his freedom, for Kakegunes spirit, the battle was intense and long but with the help of his friends and the five blades of Sheng that were scattered acrros the battlefield, Venus Kakegunes mighty dragon fell, along with Kakegune...and his arm had grown back, in the form Kakegunes own arm...the arm of an oni. Aided in the defeat of a Drow Matron, nearly losing his life in the process. Helped Varios lay claim to a staff of great power... The Light Plagued by dreams of Kakegune Kuchiku, the Paladin of Iomadae found himself awoken in a cold sweat. The black blade 'Truth Slayer' beckoned him to return to the first place he had encountered Kakegune Kuchiku, the first temple to the west of the City of O'Kibo. Upon arriving, the doors opened by themselves and inside he had found a pedestal, sitting the blade above it. He was met with the spirit of Kakegune Kuchiku, the two engaged in light banter on the philosophy of the war of the Chishiki and the Kuchiku before engaging in what the Shengese man said would be their final battle. Almost as soon as the battle began however, the paladin plunged his blade into the Kuchiku clan members heart. Only to be met with a stab matching his own, the Kuchiku member left him with these last words: "Neither side is good....". And then Hikari woke up, his arm had gone back to normal...but his body was different, covered in Venus' scales electricity arcing off lightly from his hair, and the black blade left with a different inscription... Kakegune Shashou....God Slayer Fallen. Going into a undeground crypt near the city of Bhytuny to aid in the rescue of a group of up and coming adventurers, Hikari found himself again with allies of the city of Sanctuary. Skye and Resh also came along, to aid in the rescue...or make some quick gold. The group saved them with some effort before leaving, meeting the up and coming adventurers as well as a new friend merfolk friend, Abel. Finding himself on the trail of a crazed cult, Hikari followed along with a cadet from Jiyu being told that he had needed to find someone that had been kidnapping people. Suddenly his group was ambushed by a triad of necromancers, swiftly dispatching them he was able to follow a small soul, but then his companions all disappeared. During the time waiting for him he communed with the blade, Kakegune Shashou, who had told him they were beyond his grasp. Heading back to town he waited, his allies returned but told him nothing. Again on the trail of the crazed cult, instantly cutting down an insane guardian, but suddenly a fire 'spirit' appeared professing a blinding light and loyalty to this mysterious cult of light, again quickly dispatching them his allies stumbled upon a magical circle, with some sort of child of light in the middle. Scharp, disguised as Oni-Samurai quickly destroyed the creature, only to find himself trapped in the circle quickly being drained of all his vitality. Seeing the danger his mentor was in, Hikari instructed his adventuring allies to quickly dispatch the casters of the ritual. As soon as it was done, he jumped inside to save Scharp. Only to find himself bound to the ritual, and trapped in a river of millions of souls. A fire burning at his consciousness, only being freed by a new ally, Netirom. Before he could retaliate the new amalgmation of souls teleported and left. Leaving himself and Scharp severely drained of energy, and now they look to hunt the creature down, so that they may regain their strength. But as he had awoken, it seemed as though something was different, a light had returned to his left eye...and as he looked into a pool of water leaving the cave they had entered, he had noticed....his scleroses was black, and his pupil blue....just like Kakegune... Following the Shrines Travelling the million steps of Kotani Kuchiku, the trial this time was to bring water up the mountain in your mouth. Running after Skye and not even barely keeping up with her, he exasperatedly scaled the mountain surprised at the ease that Skye scaled the mountain he swallowed his water as he complimented her. Only realizing his failure after, he was reprimanded by the Kuchiku Twins, along with a newcomer. Failing he had heard laughter, and a reprimanding voice and after a short talk he had realized that his blade AND sheath were sentient and alive. Venus and Kakegune had lived on, and another trial had been passed....not by him, but by his allies. The path of Himawa Kurone was difficult, only being able to talk 25 words was the challenge of that day, displaying something beautiful in the presence of nature with a simple dance though Arryn and himself only succeeded with Resh'Od's help. Waiting for hours for Azeli to finish appreciating nature he learned from the 'white twin' that not all of the shrines housed a great ancestor within them. But he had failed the test, and was turned into a tree as he left the shrine, the glow of his eyes had left him, and his arm has turned more into the same scale and color of Venus. Now following Mordred an ally to Sheng in finding a destroyed artifact, Hikari finds himself looking for the aid of Mango, the Shengese Emperor. He had agreed to cast spells upon his group, but left shortly after. What followed was an exasperating maze of a mansion, and the cruel execution of innocents by the paladin himself. Delving deeper into the abyssal lair he had now found a horde of evil dragons swiftly escaping him, the Necromancer gloating that they had drained the artifact of it's strength.The drained artifact now resting on Mordreds head, he had to atone for what he had done. Again finding himself in a familiar shrine to the west of O'Kibo, Hikari followed the samurai he had met when he had failed his trial carrying water up a mountain, he had not known his name at this time, but he followed him as he made his way paying respects along another series of shrines. His allies finding themselves face to face with a collosal dragon, Immediately setting upon the adventurers locking them in combat so fierce it destroyed the grounds they fought on, with a flash of holy light, Venus rained down a bolt of lightning from the heavens, destroying the dragon for a time...but it returned even more powerful then before, the great beast unleashing a demonic blast of unholy energy. Quite nearly killing the party of adventurers...and then it happened...Justin Tyne, Magister of Sanctuary seemed to shine with a light so bright it was blinding, paling only in comparison to that of the gods themselves and with a point of his finger the beast slowly vanished, dissipating into holy energy....but not without cost, as Justin's existence very nearly did the same, without the timely intervention of J-Hara the arcanist would've died forever, lost in the energy of the ley-lines... Impressed by Hikaris actions Konomine Kuroe Shashou the swordsman that he had noticed being acquaintances too the Kuchiku Twins finally introduced himself. Another trial a simple puzzle, clones of his allies put in front of him. But what was simple went horribly wrong, J-Hara possessed by what seemed to be an unknown force attacked Skye. Sending her into a fury that nearly slew the O'kibo hierarchy, and creating a vendetta that would possibly last a life time. Another shrine, this one seemingly corrupted by the Gluttonous Soul, the child of light he had met earlier that had failed to imprison him and Scharp. During the attack they had failed to notice the soul fusing with the bodies and souls of civilians below him, they had failed. And the Gluttonous Soul escaped yet again... A meteor had fallen on the world of Sheng. Hekarim had mounted an expedition to explore and find rare metal, but what they had found was a breathing meteorite. After assaulting it what they found had terrified them. A gigantic alien presence burst forth, attacking with psychic might and a small army of alien invaders. The only option was retreat, as Hikari himself was nearly captured by their strange alien technology. Memories Returned A temple being plagued by great outsiders and 'ghosts' Hikari, along with Ashelia and other allies seemingly defeated the great outsiders. The temples host, a divine Buddha gave them the chance of a single wish. He was given a chance and he took it, asking for his memories back he was blown away by the revelations of his past deeds. He was filled with regret, a hollow feeling and a burning desire to go back to Amaria filled him, but he continues to on the path of light....for now. A force seemed to call to him, the now quarter dragon. In a mushroom cavern housed a great gold dragon, the process of being corrupted had begun to set in on him the great wyrm barely being saved with the timely intervention of Valteria a kitsune from prospero. He was told that there were 13 other dragons that have been corrupted and they needed to be saved. On the trail of another corrupted dragon, this one set in what appeared to be a room with a great jewel, Hikari and friends found themselves sent into a 'dream' world to bring the shards of a weakened dream dragon back to his form. Mango had spoken with a drider, the ony seeming to be draining the dream dragon of it's strength. This had filled 'Hikari' with doubt, but it seemed that Mango was stalling for Ashelia, who was hatching a plan to remove control of the Dream Plane from the drider itself. After that the rest was easy, bathed in a golden light Ashelia wreathed them in they easily dispatched the drider, freeing the dragon to walk the sleeping world. The Shrine of the Drowned Maiden, after regaining his memories 'Hikari' found himself on a pilgrimage, finding himself at this shrine, almost called to it by his black blade. Upon arriving under the weeping willow that designated the shrine, the magic of the child of light cult seemed to fade away. Again meeting Konomine Kuroe Shasou, this time for a duel. After some discussion, and Konomines jealousy at Hikari receiving Kakegunes spirit he had realized that the samurai was cursed with power he never wanted to receive. Hikari challenged him to take on the curse himself. Each of them dashing towards the other crossing blades, each receiving what felt like a single slash from the other. Hikari fell to his knees, turning around he saw Konomine dead, and a holy burst of light brought the samurai soaring into the heavens leaving only his wakizashi behind. Reaching for the blade, a surprising burst of energy seemed to flow through him, his scales changing to a blue white and covering up to his jawline in a mithral luster. At first there was pain, but slowly the light became soothing. Leaving him more dragon then he was before, and his eye gold and clear. His memories seemed to consolidate into one new being, He was Hikari Shiro, and Bahl Schwarzjaeger. No longer bound to his past, looking to a new future, he accepts the light inside of him, and the darkness. Embracing the divine energy fully his scales took on bright white teal luster. And accepting the Sister Sword 'Hikari Kuroe Shousho' the two blades seemed to work meticulously well together. Konomines warning lingered within his mind however..."One Year"... Moving Forward Hikari now joined Tae'lana again in battle, this time to defend a beachhead she had formed in the fight against a great demon of the Abyss Gax Abooth he was called. But in time he would fall. The Gluttonnous Soul again this time defeated. A bright light shown as the amalgamation of souls fell, but as it tried to escape, Juuna absorbed all of the souls into a crystal. Telling him she had 'absorbed' the power, he decides to keep an eye on her. Venturing yet again into the plane of demons he assaulted what appeared to be a mansion. This however was something he should've studied beforehand. The initial force of demons was weak, but as they reached the inner sanctum they witnessed one of the demons being shot with a line of pale green energy, disintegrated. This is where he first met Luca, a demon that could strip a paladin of it's resistances against compulsion. Journeying to the abyss and defeating a love sick fire demon and a medusa, Hikari attempted to end the conflict by destroying a pillar of evil energy. Juuna was inside, thinking this suspicious he attempted to destroy the magic surrounding the pillar and ending it once and for all. He was interrupted by Resh and beginning to think that something nefarious was happening. He continued his assault, and just as the pillar cracked he saw Juuna doing something within the orb, which quickly dissipated, into her, or out into the Abyss he did not know. But he decided it was time to leave, a great disappointment within him. Accompanied Mordred to a lair that Tar Ghemet once lurked within, clearing out the now den of vampires was simple. Later they had found an undead dragon that seemed to be guarding a font of souls, releasing the souls to freedom Hikari said a prayer, learning more of Mordreds intentions as a soon to be undead. A shrine had revealed itself yet again, 2 strange acolytes, self-proclaimed followers of the adventuring party flung themselves into a hole to die. Only to be resurrected and reborn as demonic doppelgangers, after explaining what had happened and realizing the hole was some type of portal to the abyss. He vowed to himself they would see the terror ended, and the demon lord Tae'lana was currently fighting slain. Traveling to a ruined village to find the child of light cult was again running amok. In the midst of battle he found what he assumed was an undercover Paladin called Kumi. Destroying the magic circle of power to stop whatever dark ritual was occurring, he was stopped by Kumi receiving a dark crystal amulet from the paladin, something that enables others to be smite by paladins. In the climax of the great demon war, and Gax Abooth's demise he seemed to finally die only to leave some new form of elemental behind. An Un-Elemental, and on it's destruction it left behind nothing but a void in the plane as it began to slowly break down after its death. Brought together by a young red headed girl and an older women, he responded to their request to raid the castle and steal a painting of someone residing on the lower planes. Finding himself in combat with a great flame geist titan the creature seemed impervious to most damage. It was during the onslaught that Venus, the dragon who had been his new companion ever since defeating Konomine had fallen. The geist's flames proved too much for the dragon and he met his end. With little time to mourn found in the abyss,he felt scarred after Venus' death. He pushed onward. Meeting Luca again, the two had a short 'conversation' after sometime, (And Troxians intervention) she instructed them all to steal the painting from her 'benefactor' after raiding a demonic keep, he was left for dead when Troxian plane shifted out with the painting. The 'benefactor' however didn't seem to care after the painting was captured, allowing him to escape out of the portal, but not after taking a look at the river of lava that Venus' body would remain... The climax of the 13 dragons was explosive to say the least, a majority of the missing dragons were being drained of energy, so that they could be used as some form of draconic batteries. One by one they died only empowering the one in the center, until he seemed to grow to near unstoppable strength. If not for Azeli and Mango's intervention and the combined forces of several other adventurers, and with the destruction of the Pendant he received from Kumi, they were able to smite the creature and with their total strength end it for good. Hekram plopping out of the creature after it's destruction. A wave of chaotic energy seemed to flow out of it corrupting those nearby. War Time Preparations As the Kuchiku regiments slowly moved forward to the Oustomia colonies the citizens of O'kibo have prepared for war. Plans were set in motion as armies formed in the ever expanding city. Fought against J-Hara over something? Bonding? A way to get to know each other better that only seemed to anger the paladin as J-Hara used trick after trick to win what was suppose to be a friendly spar. Still confused on the matter. He did however use the opportunity to challenge Hiko in order to get Mango to create a demi-plane for him. The loss was swift but seemed to entertain his friend Emperor enough to still make the plane for him, one that would be used for a place of refuge if he ever needed it, that would link him to his home in Amaria as well as O'kibo. Though the Land Emperor said he would require one favor in return, Hikari readily agreed. Recent talks with Tae'lana have alerted him to the incoming Kuchiku forces, after his initial assault on the city he plans to head directly to the protection of the southern provinces of the land of O'kibo. Though in time this decision may change, as he may have to immediately intercept the incoming Kuchiku Regiment. After his first battle with a Kuchiku Army regiment, he was mercilessly killed by Commander Kalas. A leader of the Oni Emperor's armies, empowered with great strength and trained to combat Scharp. The battle was short, and his death was not pretty. The battle that ensued after was luckily won by Scharp, but Hikari found himself no longer empowered with draconic strength and although he kept his life, the clone that he and J-Hara had devised did not carry over his strength. This left him, weakened, severely. And in an attempt to grasp new power he found himself meeting with a dragon that had brought him to the mountains of Tian Fa. The quest prepared for him was simple, kill the dragon's son, for whatever reason this was said. He did not question it, one more dragon of evil down, and this power would be his, quickly, easily, and secretly. On his return from slaying the dragon however, he was impaled by it's father 'The Darkness Who Wanders'. Slowly as his heart was ripped from him, he found it was replaced by profane power, a purple scar stretched across his chest as his heart entered the dragon's maw, and when it was done, jet black scales, and horns erupted from his flesh, along with great leather wings of shadow.What plagued him now was only visions of Kakegune in his dreams, and draconic word's that haunted him if he focused for too long on the 'heart' that now beat within him. The Golden Crusade Awakening one morning feeling more distant from his God than he had ever felt previously Hikari immediately headed to the Temple of Iomedae. Once there he had taken a knee to pray, yet almost immediately he found himself transported to a divine realm. The presence there shone with such brilliance to gaze on it gave him great pain, yet once he did he saw what it was: The Inheritor herself. After a brief discussion about what could have dropped him from her favor he received an even more prompt response: The tolerance of undead and evil. He was shown visions of some of his closest allies, shown their true forms, and forced to accept the hard reality that was forming as he knelt. Something had to be done. It was then the Inheritor revealed the plan unfolding between all the goodly gods; The Golden Crusade. A grand quest to purge evil from both worlds, Sheng and Oustomia. It would start with the Oni Emperor and The Thii, but the light of the crusade would not stop there. Renewing his faith, and cleansing him of the burdens he had bared so far the Iomedae gave him a gift. Much like the gift he had received from Scharp as he started his mission to become a paladin, the Goddess had empowered the weapon. Readying him for what was to come. As the there is light, there will be darkness. And so there was, the darkness in the world of Sheng had only continued to grow as the Crusade reached its infancy. The forces in O'kibo were set to match against the evil that was Tar-Ghemet only to find one of his generals leading an army into the outskirts of the provinces of Hope. The Lich called himself the Wraith King and brought a terrible army to bare upon the forces of light that were gathered, and though after great risk and expending as much resources as they could, the Wraith King was defeated. But all was not what it seemed, snow fell on the battlefield, erupting into a small storm, and with it came the four Horseman of Thyrilestil; And the Raven Queen herself. Conflict wrung out, and Arryn was greviously wounded whilst healing during the battle leading to her death. In a timely fashion, Lord Commander Scharp had arrived with a battalion of angels to ward off the horseman. And the day, was 'won'. Although Hikari hardly considered it a win. Then the time of the true battle began. Tar-Ghemet himself brought a Kaiju of great strength along with an army of undeath, and the battle commenced. The Kaiju opened with a breathe weapon so great it wiped the life out of all the citizens in the farmlands at the edge of the provinces. Leaving little time for greivances the battle raged on, beams of death penetrating all defenses and draining the life out of those they came in contact with. And though the great monstrous undead fell, the Lich himself only continued to swim through the ground landing blast after blast. Only through the combined efforts of everyone present did Tar-Ghemet actually fall. But not before leaving a gift. The destruction of O'kibo. Aftermath of two Liches After Tar-Ghemet's attack on O'kibo, and the cities subsequent purging of the undead that now ran rampant in the streets, the council of the City had to gather as many survivors as they could. Although J-Hara, the cities magister had managed to resurrect a few hundred, many more were no longer among the living. When reports came in that now sentient undead were roaming the city of hope, the council was alarmed to find that they had been risen by Tae'lana and her Caylixian forces. Fill with outrage they were chased out of the city, and they began a march to the Arryn's Glade, hoping beyond hope that Arryn's spirit could somehow ressurect those that were killed. When they had arrived the dead were placed before the tree....but nothing happened. Until a now undead Arryn appeared, with the Horseman of War. Tae'lana had corrupted her into Pestilence, the horseman he had been in the past...but even now she still wished to help. With the last bit of positive energy remaining within her she had resurrected the dead that were gathered. He treated her with venom, instead of thanks. Thinking she was some sort of trick that the Raven Queen created to win him over to her side. The undead remained unchanged, leaving Hikari with a difficult choice. Kill the undead to have them remade, or give them over to Tae'lana. He refused to do the latter, yet before he could turn around the now Caylixian O'kibo citizens began to disappear, one by one, being abducted. It was clear that someone was taking them. Only later did he find out it was Ashelia, who had spirited them away until a time where they could be changed back. Left there with the now living citizens alone, they marched back. To O'kibo, to rebuild and restrengthen their forces. War Against the Oni-Emperor The Crusade had been weakened, but it still had a job to do. Along with a prominent group of adventurers, rushed to defend an attack on the city of Reistara. It was led by the Daughters of Death who pushed forward with a group of what they called 'impures' oni brought into the world to destroy their enemies. After a valiant push back, they were left with the Daughters of Death themselves. Hikari along with Kenji were sent into the atmosphere by one of the sisters. And when Hikari had returned they found themselves retreating, left alone with Scharp, Ruuska and J-Hara to defend against the insane triplets. However during the battle an ominous pressure was felt. The Oni-Emperor had appeared. He had given terms of immediate surrender, which Hikari took almost immediately. He had a plan to distract the Oni-Emperor, to get Tsuchimikado, the Dragon Emperor to fight his brother, and hopefully end the war right there and then. But in that moment, the avatar of Sarenrae smote the Oni Overlord, giving them enough time to escape. A black spear had appeared to gouge the Dawnflowers Avatar, it had come from the Oni-Emperor, a weapon capable of killing a god. Sarenrae had been weakened, along with the majority of her followers for some time after. But they knew the threat was true. And the Emperor had to be stopped. After a gathering of the leadership of all the free-cities of Sheng, a plan was formed, and an armstice was made, all parts of the world from good to evil, from gold to black, they were all in agreement: Jin Chishiki, The Oni-Emperor had to be stopped. Armies were gathered, and the march on Hekai began. With the commanders distracted by the Alliance of Oustomia's armies and strategic assault, the strongest of adventurers made their way into the Emperors Palace. Walls of gold, jade, and silver silver lined the palace. But it was...empty. Eventually they came upon four great soul gems. And the images within brought clarity to the story of Jin Chishiki, and the fall of the Celestial Dragons. It was then the Daughters of Death appeared. Along with the son of Oni-Emperor, a maddened creature with a Mithral Dragon's soul forced within him, forming some unholy union. And though he fell, they were forcibly transported to a ritual circle.The Oni Emperor at it's center, with the daughters surrounding him and guarding him as he continued the ritual. His form had changed, mutated into some half-mithral, half-malison abomination in an attempt to wield the god killing spear and finish the rest of the deities of the planes. Tsuchimikado appeared, challenging his brother to battle, while the remaining adventurers dealt with the remaining Kuchiku siblings. And though many of the adventurers fell, and were brought back just as quick, the sisters were put down. But their spirits soared to their master, and his transformation was completed. The spear appeared in his hand. The same spear that wounded Sarenrae herself. Hikari charged forward on dragon back blade at the ready, and barely, with aid from strike at his back from his dragon the Oni-Emperor was disarmed. Tsuchimikado and the remaining Heroes who had come to aid in the fight were able to stave the Oni-Emperor long enough for the spear to be sent back into the Oni-Emperor's body. His form immediately began to dissipate, Jin Chishiki had found peace. And the spear was returned to the vaults of Asomdeus. The Chishiki All that would have remained was the Thii, until a surprise broadcast occured, Mango had betrayed them. His friends would stop him, at any cost. Some days later after the catastrophe in Jiyu, Tsuchimikado had reported that Hekai was overrun but the alien threat, and the last clutch of celestial dragon eggs that the Oni-Emperor had stolen were now in danger. A group of adventurers had to be formed to break into the now hive infested castle of the oni-emperor. Faced with a gigantic aberrant monster that had tunneled up from below the castle the group continued, venturing deeper underground to what seemed to be an area untouched by the Thii's influence. But a familiar, yet unfamiliar face had met them. The Pale King, now corrupted nearly beyond recognition stood within the enclave of the eggs. Acting quickly, the adventurers rushed the infested Orc and managed to stop the corruption of Sheng's last celestial clutch. With the Thii now going into dormancy, and the clutch if eggs returned to Tsuchimikado so that he could begin his journey to become the Dragon Emperor. And so the time came. A loud roar was heard across Sheng, on the mountain of Tian Fa the coronation of the new Dragon Emperor had begun. At the foot of the mountain Hikari Shiro met with a group of adventurers and walked the familiar steps upwards, going higher than the shrines previously to reach it's pinnacle. At the shrine just before the top were Wagyu and Iwayama, the familiar twins that had been seen all throughout Sheng on their journey across the land's shrines. How fitting that it would end with them aswell. The twin's told them of the ritual happening at the summit of the mountain. As they climbed the peak, viewing more of the history of the Dragon Emperors that came before same climb they have done so many times before, they finally reached the summit. At that point Hikari and the rest saw Kakegune, with a tired yet serious expression on his face. The twins walked to him, Hikari's old blades bound to either of their hips, when the twins reached him the began to shimmer with energy, one white, the other yellow, transforming themselves into new weapons which Kakegune now wielded. His old master, his long time friend, looked up "Did you think it would end any other way, Hikari Shirou? Come." Immediatly Hikari opened with summoning the dragon Venus, which caused Kakegune to chuckle slightly, summoning the dragon for himself. The two forms of the spirit dragon made flesh clashed flying and fighting in the distance. Leaving the Lucent, Ashelia, Haris, Juuna, Lilith and the others to fight Kakegune on their own. The battle was ferociously quick, and fierce. The greatest surprise came when the long time master swordsman got assistance. In the forms of the previous dragon emperors. The second and third arriving, with Kakegune revealing himself as the first of his lineage. His back-up was dispatched easily enough, but in the end it turned out they were just a delay for Kakegune to don the celestial armor of the Dragon Emperor. In an explosion of thunder that blasted his adversaries away, the twin katana in his hands formed into blades of lightning, beckoning his opponents forward. The battle was one sided, with Kakegune easily controlling the flow of combat. But Tsuchimikado appeared when an opening was made in the First Dragon Emperor's defense, allowing him to take down his ancestor. After all was said and done, Hikari approached the fallen body of his master, Kakegune. As he looked down at him the first dragon emperor smiled, shooting upwards in a beam of light ascending to the celestial planes above. Leaving behind a single weapon, Hikari picked it up the action significantly draining him of energy but the bond felt familiar. One of his blades was returned to him. He looked at the undead draco-lich Juuna, the two sharing a knowing glance. The paladin walked away, not wishing to fight on the sacred grounds he paid homage to his long time master, friend, and ally, one last time. And left, with the new Dragon Emperor Tsuchimikado christened with the celestial lineage and power from his ancestor. A court of celestial dragons descended to bless him, and finally welcome in the true leader of Sheng to return. Walking on Seashells A Brother Lost, Now Returns The Return of Maloglash Building a Country Two Minds, One Soul And War refused to Change Current Appearance His form is one of an angel mixed with a half-dragon, the tips of his silvery mithral wings are died somewhat black. Along with Silvery black horns, a halo of light sits atop his head and usually reacts to his emotions or grand expenditures of effort. His battle attire is a silver and black suit, with golden trimmings that note celestial figures and battle. On his waist is a katana in a silvery sheathe, and on his back is a black bastard sword that hangs loosely. Personality Strict in appearance and word, Hikari seems more reserved and calculating. Though he still upholds his friends lives over his own, his expression seems perpetually torn between a saddened and stoic one. An amnesiac who was once known as 'Bahl Schwarzjaeger', Hikari follows the first tenant of Iomadae to the letter.Taking after a lot of Scharp's own mannerisms (occasionally some of his speech), and being relatively head strong when it comes to the aid and protection of others. Believing that a challenge to his honor or the honor of any allies he may have is something worth defending. Ironically, the paladin is often disliked by other members of the cloth and the forces of Heaven in general he's assumed it's something to with his past life, but angels and other celestials tend to dislike him greatly. Members of Ragathiel's Choir particularly have a fond hatred of him. After regaining his memories he seems to be more sullen, though in the heat of battle returns to his more forward and head strong self. After being empowered by The Great Darkness Who Wanders he seems to be more brash, and slightly more arrogant. Though he still follows his code, it seems like he is dangerously loose with it. Having returned to himself at the start of The Golden Crusade, now goes about in a straight forward and honest matter most of the time. Even if that bring's about head-aches and annoyances, he still strives to be as good as he can in the world. After the events of the last time skip, the raising of Wolfsreach and Northern Amaria as a whole, the man formerly known as Hikari Shiro walks with somewhat of a lordly air to him. Affronts to his person, vassals or country are usually met with aggression. Calm and collected in battle, and in conflict, though outbursts of rage or even pride can also occur for a person of his draconic temperament. Altogether wishes to be treated with respect, but can be a wisecrack at times. Friends Scharp - Mentor / Trainer in the ways of the paladins of Iomadae, spent all of the first time-skip training to become a paladin of Iomadae. Although he has seen the gunman looking at the pictures of Iomadae with greater than average interest. Has noted an ever increasing change in him but is glad to see he's back. Raoflin - Fellow Amarian, a true friend, his ascension to Pack-lord fills him with a sense of pride. He's saved Bahl's life even at great personal cost when the man became possessed. Azeli - Compatriot and loyal friend, often fighting or adventuring together. Could not ask for a more versatile friend. The fastest creature alive, and in some cases the wisest....uh..sometimes. Currently missing. Ashelia - Wise and Eccentric, incredibly beautiful, makes an amazing bottle of wine. Trusts her above almost everyone else, besides J and Scharp. Brunhilde - A battle sister he'd go into combat with at the drop of a hat. See's her as the leader that the frozen continent needs to lead them to greatness, also married to one of his best friends. Haris Wyrd - A powerful wizard who he's seen on several occasions and aided in the fight against the Kuchiku, helped him find out more of the mysteries of the blade Zhēnlǐ Shāshǒu. Varios - Trusted consultant, and leader of his intelligence division. Knowing Varios so well thinks he's likely to refuse some orders, but knows the man will do the right thing for the right reason. Kenji - A wise member of his own growing nation, and a native of Sheng. Has some odd quirks to him but is otherwise a kind and knowledgeable ally. Respects him for his determination in defeating the Cult of Light. J-Hara - One of his greatest allies, seemingly ever present and increasingly emboldening himself, although eccentric, is an ally he can trust. Pandora - Loyal council-woman and has been incredibly patient with him. Has feelings of admiration towards her, and maybe something more. Doll - A good friend and even better 'grappler'. Has a penchant for hiding herself in awkard places such as furniture. Resh'Od - After a long time of adventuring together, even going past his being an undead, the two have become friends. Recently helped him Ava - First born Daughter, a dragon rider after his own heart, over protective of her loved ones, a combination he thinks comes from both her mother and father. Sometimes coddles her, but shows it in overly strict or rough ways. Cyrus - First born Son, a cunning warrior magi, thinks the man he's become is too much like him with the power and capabiltiies of his mother he's bound to wreak havoc on the world. Miyuki - An eccentrically excited, or depressed mage at times. One of the most powerful shapeshifters he's met, likely second to Varios. People of Note Juuna - Holds a deep resentment towards her for taking his blade, otherwise his opinion of her is that she's a valuable ally to have. Lilith - A succubus diety aspirant, originally thought of her as a prideful arrogant girl, now reminds him of a certain up and coming amnesiac. Tae'lana - After coming to the realization that she's long since become an entirely new breed of being, beyond undead, one could say he now has a reserved suspicion of her nature. Still considers ways to remove the undead within her, but tries not to confront her without valid reason. Enemies Kakegune Kuchiku - Lost his arm to the samurai dragon rider, only to have it replaced by Kakegunes arm, looks forward to one day fighting him again to complete their duel. After completing the duel they remain enemies, but only so far as improving the other. Kakegune is now mostly silent, his 'duty' seemingly fulfilled after Konomine's defeat and rise to the spirit world. His current location is unknown to him. Has now passed onto the Celestial realm, leaving this plane forever The Cult of Light - After being trapped, scarred and immolated by the cult has a deep hatred for them. The Darkness Who Wanders - After his heart was eaten and replaced by a font of profane energy, he vows to kill the draconic creature. Never again to be made a thrall to a deific being. He seeks vengeance on him for the souls he's taken and the chaos he's wrought on the world. Aspirations Protect the weak, aid his companions, and continue to grow stronger in their name. Has a darker ambition of rising to power in Amaria Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character